Heroes of Goode
by totallyuncreativelyinsane
Summary: This isn't your typical, "The Seven plus Nico, Reyna, Calypso and others got to Goode". There will be some NicoxOC and ReynaxOC. But read it...if you can handle the plot twists.
1. For You, My Readers

I truly must apologize for not updating in years. I've decided (yet again) to red-do this story and I really, really, truly, already have the first few chapters up on Wattpad. Gomenasai. I'm so sorry. School is killing me and soccer and volleyball practice and concerts and shist. But I'll try harder not to procrastinate and update more.

_~Your's Truly, the Queen Procrastinator_


	2. Dark(er) 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A blue eyed girl sat in her desk at 4th period, clacking her pencil against the wooden surface of the desk as she watched the clock with boredom. Just forty-five more minutes until class was over, and then lunch.

Liana sighed and sat up with interest as Ms. Kippo (naturally nicknamed Ms. Hippo by the older students) walked to the door and opened it, letting a in a boy.

This boy had dark clothes, dark hair and even darker eyes. In contrast to his pale skin. He didn't look like he got much sun. Or much anything. The bags under his eyes suggested that he didn't get much sleep either. He had a brooding aura, but something about him felt almost familiar.

She sighed again. There's no way she would know such a morbid looking dude. Behind her, Valerie snickered and leaned forward to whisper in Liana's ear. "Goth much?"

Liana rolled her eyes and sighed, Valerie always managed to put a label on anyone or anything. She watched as Ms. Kippo talked to the boy quietly and gestured to Liana. She raised an eyebrow. The boy sighed and weaved his way through to maze of desks, stopping at the empty desk desk to the right of her and sitting down.

Ms. Kippo, the dark brunette woman with a skinny, tall figure, turned back around to the board and began droning on with the math lesson on proportions, not bothering to introduce the new kid. Liana leaned in the kid's direction, who was already taking notes, and whispered to him, "The proportion is 1/8 not 1/16."

The kid glared at her and she quickly leaned away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him erase his mistake and put '1/8' on his paper. She smiled. Maybe she would get to know him.

* * *

The bell finally rang. Valerie dashed out of the math room and waited beside the door for her friend. Liana came walking out just behind the new kid, who Valerie had dubbed as "The Gothic-Ghost".

The Goth-Ghost began walking down the staircase to the lower floor, the freshmen hallway of Goode High. Valerie watched him with slight amusement. Did he know where he was going? She wanted to ask him if he needed help, but judging by the look on his face and his body language, he clearly wanted no one to bother him.

Liana took Valerie's arm and began leading to the cafeteria, which was on the second to last floor of Goode High, the junior hallway.

Along the way, they met Jordan, Valerie's older brother, who was a senior at Goode.

"Hey, Lia, Valley," Jordan greeted them cheerfully, using their nicknames which made his Australian accent come out. His was smiling brightly, running a hand through his wavy red hair. His light tan made him attractive to some of the girls in his grade level, along with his muddy green eyes, his bright smile and red hair, and, naturally, his Australian accent.

Valerie gritted her teeth, her older brother was not allowed to call her that despicable name. Ever. Especially not in school, where anyone could her it and it could ruin her reputation. So she ignored and sped her pace up, taking Liana with her, leading the dark skinned girl away from her idiot brother.

"Wait! I have to get something from my locker, I'll meet you guys there, okay?" Liana said, prying herself from Val's grip.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jordan immediately asked. Valerie scoffed. Watching her brother try to gain her friend's attention was not what she wanted to see. And Liana, being the oblivious girl she was, completely ignored it and gave him a smile, "No, that's okay. Thanks anyway." Liana began walking away, down another set of stairs to the sophomore level of Goode. Jordan watched her walk away and sighed.

Valerie scoffed again. "Watching you try to get her attention is physically hurting me, Jordy." Her brother glared at his nickname.

"Then why don't you help me, Valley," He retorted, knowing full well what she would do. Valerie smiled sincerely at her brother, reaching up to ruffle his hair and running on to the cafeteria. "If you make it to the cafeteria after me, you do the dishes for a week!"She called back.

Jordan smirked. There was no way he would lose this.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Liana's airy voice called out as she reached their 'designated' lunch table with her sweater in hand. Jordan watched her sit down and put her recently dyed dark blue hair in a bun. He couldn't understand what she just said, since it was in Japanese, but she always said it after she returned from somewhere, so he was assuming it meant, 'I'm back' or something to that effect.

Valerie smiled and stabbed her fork into her Caeser Salad, "Quite the Otaku, aren't you, Liana?"

"You know it!" Liana said, sticking her tongue out and making a silly face at her best friend before laughing and taking a bite out of her pizza.

"How's everyone's day going?" Jordan asked. As the oldest, it was his job to make sure they were all okay.

"We got a new student today. He hasn't told anyone his name though. But he's kinda cute," Valerie said absentminded, crunching into another bite of salad. Jordan smiled, "Really? So did we. We got quite a few, three to be exact. A guy named Percy, he's a swimmer like you, Lia. And two girls named Annabeth and Reyna. I worked with Percy one our cell worksheet thingy in science class. H's pretty smart."

Liana seemed to pipe up at the mention of swimming. "Really? Has he been on a team?"

"Yep. Actually, he was Goode's captain of the boy's swim team three years ago before her went to study abroad," Jordan said matter of factly. "There he is now!" He stated, pointing to the large metal door of the cafeteria, where a lanky, yet seemingly muscled up boy with rowdy black hair was standing with his arm around the waist of a blonde, curly headed girl. Around them, were lots of other people.

A couple consisting of a blonde headed boy with glasses who had his hand linked with the hand of a choppy haired girl. Next to them stood a girl with cinnamon colored, curly hair. The girl held hand with a tall, broad shouldered Asian kid with a buzz cut.

_'Bother me and I kill you.'_ That was the vibe that a girl with tanned skin and long black hair was sending to her peers. Her arms were crossed and she was standing across from the blonde kid. The Goth-Ghost, much to Liana's surprise, was with them, looking dull as ever. With his black jacket off, Liana could see that the kid was actually quite muscle-y.

Lastly, a Latino guy with curly hair and a slight smirk had his arm around the waist of a pale skinned girl with light brown hair in a braid (plait, for all you Brits).

They seemed to be having trouble navigating the cafeteria since all of the tables were almost full and they didn't look like the were going to split up.

So naturally, Jordan got up and waved them over. At first they looked at him crazily and then a look of recognition crossed the skinny black haired guy's face as he led his friends to their table.

"Percy!" Jordan said with a smile. The guy, who Liana realized had sea green eyes, grinned and gave Jordan a high-five.

"Mind introducing us to your friends?" Percy stated, giving Jordan a look.

"That's Liana," he pointed at her, "and this is Valerie, my sister."

"This is Annabeth, Reyna, Frank and Hazel, Jason, Piper, Calypso, Leo and Nico," Percy said pointing to each of his own friends. First the blonde girl, then the 'I will kill you' girl, the buzz cut kid, the cinnamon girl, the blonde boy and his girlfriend with the brown hair, the other couple consisting of the curly haired kid and his girlfriend with the braided hair and the Gothic-Ghost. In that order.

"Nice to meet you," Hazel spoke up, smiling at the trio. "Likewise," Valerie said. The awkwardness was excruciatingly painful.

Liana had yet to speak and just gave the group a curious look. "You know you can sit, right?" That broke the tension. Everyone laughed and took a seat around the rectangular table (which seats 16 people).

The Goth-Ghost didn't laugh. He just sat down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Liana took the time to really study the group.

That guy Jason, she was assuming he was a senior or maybe a junior. He was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with light blue jeans. Upon further investigation, she discovered he had electric blue eyes, framed by thin, gold glasses. His girlfriend looked familiar too. Piper's high cheekbones and kaleidoscope eyes went along great with her Hello Kitty tank top, which was tucked into high waist dark wash jeans.

Reyna was sending off quite the dark aura, her arms were still crossed and her face was blank. Her midnight eyes were glaring at nothing in particular, much like the blonde girl, Annabeth, sitting across from her. Both girls wore khaki skinny jeans. Reyna paired it with a black and white, horizontally striped, long sleeve sweater. Annabeth wore it with a green, loose fitting shirt and a light scarf.

Leo reminded Liana of an elf. Almost like a tricky little midget. His brown eyes resembled fire and he wore black suspenders over a white collared shirt. Calypso looked like a girl straight out of the Greek myths that Liana learned about in History class. Her light brown hair was held back by a simple gold band and she had matching gold bracelets. She wore a short, white tunic cinched at the waist with a gold belt and black leggings.

"You guys should probably get something to eat, you know," Liana stated plainly, pointing her pizza at the newcomers.

"Right. We'll be right back," Jason said. He got up with everyone else and walked to the lunch line.

"Be sure to stay away from the sushi bar!" Liana called after them, "Fish are friends not food!"

Laughter could be heard from the group at her statement. From her seat, Liana could hear Percy telling Annabeth "See? It isn't only me!"

* * *

_The first chapter of my revised version of Heroes of Goode! I hope you like it!_

_[Word count: 1740, not including the note]_


End file.
